


Happy Birthday, my Angel

by Nera_Solani



Series: Angel of Dreams [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cas gets a birthday, Cas likes to try new things, Castiel In Love, Casual swearing, Dean In Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Idiots in Love, It is now, Kissing, M/M, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Sam Ships It, Sam always gets too much information, Smut, Tara Ships it, Tara is a little Shit, Top Dean, Why isn't this already a tag?, dean is a good boyfriend, implied future switching, more like, they're so in love, yes that's actually a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Technically, Castiel hasn't been born, so he doesn't have an actual birthday. Having decided to change that, Tara suggests he should just choose one. Dean already has a present for his angel in mind...





	Happy Birthday, my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I'm back again and I actually wrote something with less than 10k, wow. Yay, progress!  
> Whatever, this was supposed to be just smut, but the fluff made its way in here and the plot snuck in along with it, so it's actually longer than intended and a lot fluffier. I'm not even sure if I'm disappointed. Probably not really.  
> You should probably read the first part of this series (About angels, humans and everything in between) before this, because otherwise you'd have problems understanding some of this (especially the OC).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

It wasn’t exactly easy at first. Going out on hunts together after everything that had happened between them by now. Dean couldn’t bear the thought of losing Cas, it would destroy him, especially now that he finally knew he could have this with him — have _him_. But somehow he knew, without a doubt, that Tara would be carefully watching over them. Of course she couldn’t always be there, but she came when they called, or at the very least, when she was truly needed. Knowing that — that they had an angel on their shoulder, watching out for them — Dean could live with seeing his so very human Cas hunting. He was even ready to admit that it was kinda hot sometimes. Seeing him fight, like the impossibly powerful being he used to be, his shirt wet with sweat clinging to his body, blue eyes blazing with determination… Okay, who was he even kidding? It was _hella_ hot. And he was so so so thankful that he got to spend his time alone with Cas after every hunt.

Sam had immediately taken to ask for separate rooms at every motel they stayed at and honestly, it was for the best. Those two were behaving like a pair of loved up teenagers, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Sam never missed an opportunity to tease them about it, making them both blush on occasion, but neither of them ever denied it. Sam smiled to himself whenever he saw them gazing lovingly into each others eyes, holding hands or even kissing, because he’d never in his entire life seen Dean so happy. They both looked so complete being near each other. Sam hadn't even believed he was ever going to witness something like that and he was thankful that he got to see it now. What he didn't need to see, was them making out on almost every flat surface they could find in the bunker… and Baby’s hood. Sam always pretended not to notice whenever Dean and Cas happened to emerge from rooms after a little while, clothes distraught, hair mussed, and faces happy.

Tara was all fangirl. Giggling about their affectionate smiles and their sweet little kisses, almost constantly trying to snatch pictures of them. She didn't even mind walking in on one of their make-out sessions on occasion. She’d been there when Jordan almost had a meltdown after her most recent visions, she’d been there when the newest book had been published, she’d been there when the internet had almost broken down because of the intense reaction of the fandom. She’d heard the prayers of thanks, the tears of joy, the victory cries of thousands of fangirls whose OTP had finally become canon.

Cas had never felt like this before. The overwhelming happiness and that sense of wholeness being with Dean gave him, was something entirely new, but he was endlessly grateful for being able to experience it. Dean was giving him so much. Endless affection, his devotion, love so sincere, it made Cas’ heart soar and last but not least, more pleasure than he had ever experienced in his entire previous existence, Dean’s touch making him forget everything else there was. Cas had never felt longing or want or _need_ before Dean and it was scary but also really exciting, especially now that he knew it wasn't one-sided. Now that Dean was willingly, _happily_ giving everything to him that he craved and so. _So. Much. More_.

Dean couldn't believe his luck. Sam and him were getting along better than they had in a long time, starting to leave each other more space and as it seemed, they were slowly moving away from their unhealthy codependence towards a more normal sibling relationship. Dean finally had Cas, could love him without shame or fear his feelings would be unrequited. He didn't think about why he was kissing another man, not once, because it’s not just another man, it’s _Cas_. It’s Cas and it’s perfect and he couldn’t believe he’d waited this long. He’d never get tired of touching him, kissing him, feeling him in every way possible. Dean couldn’t have possibly anticipated how responsive the former angel would be to his touches, how much he’d enjoy being touched like that by him. During the time Dean had been limited to fantasies, he’d idly wondered if this would even be something Cas could be into. Apparently he was. More than Dean could've imagined or even hoped for. And the _noises_. It should be forbidden to be so sexy, really.

 

When it was right before May, Sam’s birthday just around the corner, it occurred to Dean that Cas didn't have a birthday to celebrate, so Tara suggested he should simply choose one. He didn't even take long to come up with a date. He could've chosen any day, Tara thought, the day he’d dragged Dean’s soul out of Hell and pieced him back together, the day they’d met in that barn, the day he had fallen for the first time, the day he had fallen once and for all… The possibilities were endless. But he didn't need to think for long before he said, “May 17th.”

“Why that?”, Tara couldn't help asking.

Cas just smiled and answered, “That was the day I rebelled against Heaven for the first time. The day I chose free will. I always thought of it as sort of a rebirth…”

At that, Dean smiled at him like he was the sun of his life, his whole world, “That’s a great choice.”

“Yeah, it kinda makes sense…”, Tara mumbled to herself.

“Great. So, May 17th it is.”, Sam ended the conversation.

The date was set and it was quite close, which meant there was rather little time to get a gift for him. Well, actually Dean knew what his angel wanted…

Up until now, the two of them had pleasured each other in every way possible, except that one… Dean knew Cas wanted to, the former angel was always enthusiastic to try something new. The hunter remembered vividly the first time Cas had sucked him off. He’d been a bit hesitant at first as he’d freed him from his boxers, but Dean had almost come at the sight of him, his shining, blue, innocent eyes gazing up at him while on his knees. And when Cas had finally taken him into his mouth — holy shit! He’d been _so good_ at it, sucking so enthusiastically, pausing every now and then to lick and tease the tip. And the noises he’d been making! Dean hadn’t even been able to think about how he could've possibly learned that. Dean hadn't lasted long, and he’d given Cas a breathless warning, grabbing his hair, but Cas hadn't pulled back — he’d _fucking swallowed. All. Of. It._ Dean had almost passed out.

However, Dean knew what Cas wanted. He wanted it too. And at the occasion of Cas’ birthday, he’d finally go through with it. He’d fuck Cas.

He was by far not ready to let Cas do that to him (yet), but Cas was always the more curious, more open minded one of them. Dean would give him everything he asked, everything he wished for. Cas’ first real birthday was the perfect occasion to do so. Dean just hoped like Hell he wouldn't mess it up. That was the only thing he was really anxious about in that matter. He wanted to do it right, but he’d never done it before and he was afraid he might hurt Cas. So as a result, research had to be done.

 

The 17th of May came faster than anyone thought. Dean, Sam and Cas had worked some cases, while Tara had spent the majority of her time in Heaven and Hell. It turned out that Crowley and her actually could work together rather efficiently and soon neither angels nor many demons were a real problem on earth anymore. Which ultimately resulted in more downtime for team free will, except for monsters and the occasional ghost you come across. At Cas’ birthday though, it was quiet in the supernatural world. Tara wasn’t exactly noninvolved in that matter, but whatever. Quiet was quiet and they wouldn't complain.

It was the morning of Cas’ first real, human birthday and Dean was the first to wake up in their shared bed. The bed was a bit too small for two grown men, but they were sleeping very close anyway, so it worked out. When Dean opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping man beside him, he couldn’t help the awestruck look that practically said ‘ _I can’t believe it. We’re here. We’re happy._ ’ He felt warm all over and butterflies were dancing in his stomach while he watched Cas sleep. Dean knew, he was far beyond saving, but he didn't care, because Cas was _it_ for him. Always had been. Plus, he was a sucker for that bed head of his angel. He kept watching Cas sleep peacefully for several minutes or maybe even hours, until he glanced at the clock. It was already past 10am and Dean decided to wake Cas up, to prevent him sleeping the whole day and therefore missing out on his own birthday. Having made that decision, but not wanting to wake him rudely (he tended to be grumpy in the morning when he got woken up violently), Dean leaned over to gently whisper into his lover’s ear, “Wake up, angel. Time for breakfast.”

Cas stirred and grumbled slightly, but made no move to get up. Now that demanded more effective methods. At first Dean moved his hands slowly to Cas’ waist and wiggled his fingers against the sensitive skin. The fallen angel stirred again, but still refused to get up, so Dean sat up fully and started tickling him more insistently. Cas made a high-pitched sound that could almost be described as a screech and then started laughing loudly. Having received the desired reaction, Dean swung one of his legs over Cas, straddling him and continued the tickling relentlessly. Cas was squirming under him, unable to stop laughing and begging Dean with tears in his eyes, “Please Dean, stop! Stop it! ple-he-hease! Stop!”

When Dean finally had mercy, Cas was panting and looking up at his hunter with shining eyes and a soft smile.

Dean grinned down at him, “Mornin’ Sunshine.”

Cas licked his lips, “Hello Dean.”

Then Dean leaned down, framing Cas’ head with his forearms to hold himself up, while going for a kiss. Cas melted into it, wrapping his arms around his righteous man. It was so easy to lose themselves in the sensation and as a result, the kiss that had been intended as short, turned into a full-on make-out session that left them both breathless and grinning like idiots.

Cas hummed, “You know… I think I could get used to being woken up like this.”

Dean chuckled, “I’ll file it away for future reference. Could be helpful the next time we have to get up early. Maybe then you wouldn't be so grumpy in the morning…”

Cas scoffed and pulled him in for another kiss. When they broke apart again, Dean rested their foreheads together, whispering softly, “Happy birthday, Cas.” And before he knew what was happening, they were kissing again.

When they finally made it out of bed and into the kitchen, Tara was already there, preparing lunch.

“Morning you two! And happy birthday, Cas!”, she beamed at them, “Take a seat, food’ll be ready in a minute!”

“Thanks, Tara.”, Dean said. Cas just smiled gratefully.

Turning to the table, to sit down, their eyes fell on a slightly disgruntled Sam, who was halfheartedly glaring at Tara.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?”, Dean asked curiously.

Sam made a quiet grumbling noise, “Morning guys. She won’t let me go near the stove!”

“I can’t allow you to make salad at Cas’ birthday. Not happening.”, Tara declared from her place at the stove, daringly pointing a cooking spoon at him.

Dean let out a snort of laughter, “Good girl.”

Sam scoffed, then his expression softened as he said, “Happy birthday, Cas.”

Cas smiled, “Thank you.”

They ate in comfortable silence, until Cas let his eyes sweep over the little group and he decided to speak, overcome by a sudden wave of emotion. How had he gotten so lucky?

He looked directly at Dean, as he told him, “I love you.”, then he turned to Sam and Tara, adding, “I love all of you.”

Dean looked at him like he’d hung the stars, before he moved in for a kiss, clinging to his angel like the smitten idiot he was. Tara barely managed to hold back a squee, while Sam was just smiling at the two.

 

Cas had a great birthday. Dean seemed to be dedicated to make it a great experience for him and it worked. They did a lot of things, mostly things Cas had once mentioned he’d like to try someday. Apparently Dean had remembered. All of them. And in the evening, Dean took him out on a date to the best burger restaurant he’d ever visited. It was perfect. Dean made it perfect. For some reason though, Sam and Tara were behaving rather strangely since Cas had arrived back home with Dean. They were whispering and giggling for no apparent reason, it was really odd.

All of a sudden, Tara stood up from her place on the couch and declared enthusiastically, “I think it’s time to give you our birthday presents.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary. I already had such a great day, I don’t need…”, Cas started, but Sam cut him off, “Of course it’s necessary, it’s your birthday. You deserve a birthday present just as much as everyone else.”

And with those words, the younger Winchester stood up as well, giving a single nod to Tara and gesturing Dean and Cas to follow them.

Dean seemed to be just as surprised as Cas himself when they were led to their own room. Standing in front of the door, Sam and Tara looked at them, grinning like complete lunatics.

“This is actually a gift for both of you.”, Sam started.

“We planned to give it to you next Christmas, but we couldn’t wait any longer.”, Tara added, before leaning in and whispering only for Dean to hear, “Besides, I kinda figured out what your present would be and we thought it’d kinda fit.”

She leaned away with a wink and Dean felt his ears heat up. How the Hell had she found out?! And the even more important question: What present could they have hidden in Cas’ and his shared room??? At least his last question was answered quickly when Sam opened the door, revealing a brand new double bed. Cas eyes went wide and Dean felt his own jaw drop.

Tara was grinning like a maniac when she told them, “We put everything up while you were away for dinner.”

“You wouldn’t believe how easy home decorating is when you have an angel as assistant.”, Sam chuckled.

“Don’t worry, we didn’t touch the little surprise you’ve got stored in the bedside table.”, Tara whispered in Dean’s ear, who promptly flushed an even darker shade of red. _Of course she had to find the condom…_ Luckily no one commented on it and Cas was too transfixed on the new bed to notice.

When Cas finally turned around, there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and his expression was soft, “That’s a great present. Thank you.”

Without another word, he pulled Sam into a hug. It was short and brotherly. Not like the hugs Dean had shared with Cas that he’d always claimed to be platonic. God, he’d been such an idiot… But this wasn’t the time to think about that. Dean was glad that his little brother was so supportive of their relationship, he was really lucky to have such a great brother. When Cas turned to Tara, wrapping his arms around her small form, she stood there a little awkwardly, but let herself be hugged. It looked weird, since she was a lot shorter than Cas (he _was_ quite tall, it just didn’t look like that when he was next to Sam), but she smiled and puffed the feathers of her wings in joy and pride.

When Cas pulled away, Tara saw Sam glancing at his watch. She cleared her throat a little awkwardly and spoke, “Well, Sam and I have plans for tonight. We’re gonna leave you two alone, so that… Cas can enjoy his presents without being disturbed.”, her eyes lingered on Dean for a moment, before she went on, “Feel free to do whatever you like. Inaugurate the new bed or something…”

Although the last sentence was spoken barely louder than a whisper, everyone in the room seemed to have heard it. Sam made a choking noise, Cas kind of automatically looked at Dean and Dean fought back a blush by glaring at Tara for that comment. She actually looked a bit taken aback for a moment herself — she hadn’t exactly meant to say that out loud — but recovered quickly and gave them a crooked smile before leaving the room, Sam immediately trailing behind her, giving Dean a pat on the shoulder on his way out. It was like an awkward thumbs up from his little brother. What the fuck.

Nevertheless, they were alone now. In their room. Without anyone in the bunker who might disturb or hear them. With their new big bed that was just waiting to be christened. And Cas standing right next to Dean, eyeing him like he wanted to do just that.

Dean had only just gotten over the weirdness of the whole previous situation when Cas invaded his personal space (just like it was usual for them both). Dean pushed all thoughts about his brother aside and decided to concentrate only on what was right in front of him now. Cas. With a slightly hungry look in his eyes.

Dean leaned forward, letting their noses brush and then kissed Cas deeply. He felt the fallen angel sigh into their kiss and when Dean pulled away, he even chased his lips. It was still astonishing to him sometimes. The hunter put on his most charming smile and said in a low voice, “I think it’s time to give you my present.”

He walked over to his bedside table, opened a drawer and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. Cas’ eyes went wide.

“So, you- you want to…”, he stuttered a bit disbelieving.

Dean just gave a single nod, asking a little unsure, “Only if you want…”

Before he could even register that Cas was moving, he had already crossed the distance between them and was kissing Dean _hard_. The hunter reacted by throwing their supplies on the bed in favor of wrapping one arm around Cas’ waist and tangling the fingers of his other hand in his hair. When they had to part for air, Dean was panting, “I think I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Cas just pulled him into another heated kiss that left them both breathless. Why had he even been worried in the first place that Cas might reject him?

They undressed each other efficiently, never stopping to kiss for too long. Cas always kissed Dean like he was made to do so. Thorough and deep, like it would be the last time they got to do this. Dean loved it. When they had finally gotten rid of their clothing, hands wandered everywhere they could reach, touching, grabbing, teasing. They were both getting hard already, sometimes Dean was a little surprised at how fast that could happen with Cas, but on the other hand, he wasn’t. They’d been pining after each other for years after all. When they moved onto the bed, Cas laid down on his stomach and Dean knelt between his spread legs, stroking up and down his thighs. He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers liberally, mumbling in a soft voice, “Relax.”

Dean went slow, he didn’t want to hurt Cas, he wanted to make it good for him. What he didn’t know, was that Cas had done this to himself a few times after discovering smutty fan fiction. He’d been curious and he’d found it to be really effective when he pretended it to be Dean who was doing that to him. But that was a while ago, he didn’t need to pretend now and that sent a thrill down his spine. By the time Dean was pumping three fingers in and out of him, he was moaning and writhing under his hunter. Dean had started to kiss along Cas’ spine and neck. He’d never seen his angel like that before and it was slowly driving him insane. They’d had sex before, sure, but Cas had never been like _this_. Moaning shamelessly and pushing his hips back, fucking himself with Dean’s fingers. It was a sight Dean would surely never forget and really hoped to see again.

By the time Dean was completely sure that Cas was sufficiently stretched, the hunter himself was painfully hard. When he pulled out his fingers, Cas made a low whining noise, protesting at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he ripped open the condom package, “Don’t worry, you won’t be empty for long.”

Cas shuddered with anticipation. He heard the opening and closing of the bottle again and then a small moan from Dean as he coated himself. Then Dean parted Cas’ cheeks and nudged against his loosened hole, making Cas shiver again.

“You okay?”, his hunter asked, draping himself fully over Cas’ body. The former angel couldn’t help but smile as his heart swelled. Dean, his Dean, always so considerate…

He managed a breathy, “Yes,” that morphed into a drawn out moan and then a broken, “ _Dean…_ ”, when Dean finally pushed in, ever so slowly. Above him, Dean let out a groan and then a, “Cas…”, just before he bottomed out and started kissing his angel’s neck. Cas had his hands twisted in the sheets, he was grateful that Dean gave him time to adjust, otherwise this would probably be over too soon. The stretch wasn’t even that uncomfortable, it was grounding, but at the same time exhilarating, because it was _Dean_ who was stretching him wide, _Dean_ who was _inside_ him.

Cas made a small movement with his hips that he hoped would get his point across, because he really was in no mood to speak right now. Dean understood and stopped nibbling on his partners earlobe, leaving a kiss on his neck and then slowly pulled out a little bit, before thrusting carefully back in. It was hard to restrain himself from thrusting into the tight heat hard and deep, but he had to be gentle. Everything not to hurt Cas. He’d seen him hurt too many times already…

It was always like this when they were together, always soft and gentle, because they knew what it feels like when the other’s skin bruises under their touch and they never wanted to feel that again.

Dean had now built up a solid rhythm, still slow and gentle, but thorough and deep, making Cas’ whole body sing with how good it felt. And then Dean changed his angle, just a little bit and the intense burst of pleasure sent Castiel soaring so high, he could dream he still had his wings. It took him a moment to realize that the loud cry was coming from him as he arched his back under the sensation, digging his fingers into the sheets.

“Guess I found it…”, Dean mumbled behind him. He could actually _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Cas scraped all the braincells together he could find and said, “Dean… Dean, please… I- I need to kiss you, please…”

Dean stilled at the sound of his name. Cas sounded so desperate, so entirely _wrecked_ that the hunter could only fulfill his request. He pulled out gently, earning himself a whimper and then Cas turned around. And _holy shit_ , that sight almost did it for Dean. Cas was a mess. He was breathing hard, face and chest flushed a beautiful shade of red, his hair mussed, blue eyes dark and glazed over with lust. Dean thought he’d never seen him more beautiful and he was also pretty sure he himself wasn’t in a much better condition at the moment. It actually filled him a little with pride to be able to take a former angel of the Lord apart like that.

Dean leaned back down and began kissing a line from Cas’ stomach up to his neck, pausing to pay some attention to his nipples for a few moments, drawing soft gasps and moans from him. When he started to nibble on his earlobe, Cas couldn’t take it anymore. The fallen angel grabbed Dean’s face and pulled him into a rough kiss that was more tongue and teeth than finesse.

Then Cas spread his legs again, inviting Dean in. The hunter took a second to slick himself up again, before pushing past Cas’ rim. When he was fully sheathed, he paused to collect himself and Cas took that moment as opportunity to wrap his legs around his hunter, taking him even deeper. When Dean began to move again, hitting that sweet spot over and over, Cas moved with him, meeting his every thrust, their sweat slick bodies creating just the right amount of friction against his neglected cock. They were both moaning, only getting quiet when they were kissing deeply. It was clear that their finish line was rapidly approaching. Dean’s thrusts became erratic and Cas was chanting Dean’s name like a mantra — no, like a _prayer_. When Dean started to kiss along Cas’ neck again, he suddenly bit down (not even hard enough to bruise) and Castiel came with a shout over both of their stomachs. Dean fucked him through it, only lasting a few seconds longer with Cas clenching around him. He came with Cas’ name on his lips, collapsing on top of him.

“Wow,” was all Dean managed between his heavy breathing.

“Indeed,” Cas agreed, also panting.

When they finally had their breathing more or less under control, Dean carefully pulled out and stood up, proceeding to dispose of the condom and get some wet tissues to wipe them both down. After he’d cleaned them both up, he lay down next to Cas again, pulling him into his arms and into a tender kiss. When they pulled apart, Cas had this look in his eyes, the look that made Dean melt every single time, because it was the look of a man who’d finally found what he’d been searching for his whole life. Dean idly wondered if he was giving Cas the same look… But the way Cas smiled at him, told him that he _was_ and Dean couldn’t help smiling back, because after all these years, he finally was complete and he wasn’t afraid to admit that anymore.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”, there was a pause, “This was the best birthday I could’ve ever wished for.”

“I’m glad.”

Cas hesitated for a moment, softly stroking Dean’s side, before asking, “Do you think we could do this more often from now on?”

Dean chuckled and answered, before he turned off the bedside lamp, “Yeah, ‘course. Whatever you want.”

And it wasn’t even a lie, because at this point, Dean would do anything his angel could ask of him.

So they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s warmth on their new double bed, completely content and sated.

 

When they awoke the next morning, they were cuddled up to one another like almost every morning. Both being awake but unwilling to get up just yet, they stayed in bed a little longer, sharing lazy morning kisses. Later, when Cas was standing at the sink in the bathroom, just done brushing his teeth, he felt strong arms wrapping around his waist and chest from behind. He smiled when Dean placed a soft kiss on his jaw and asked, “You good?”

“Yes Dean, very good.”

“Good, okay…”, there was a short pause before Dean added, “Not sore or anything?”

Cas felt himself smiling even wider at the thought of what they’d done last night, “Not too bad.” And it was true, he might walk a little funny for the rest of the day or so, but it was okay and _definitely_ worth it.

“Good, that’s good.”, Dean said and Cas could see his smile in the mirror.

After their shared morning shower, they made their way to the kitchen, already sensing a faint smell of breakfast creeping down the hallway. When they entered, their eyes were met by a really cheerful Tara (who was making breakfast again, which wasn’t exactly usual for her) and a slightly pouting Sam, who sat at the table.

Dean took in the sight and counted two and two together immediately, chuckling at his little brother, “She won't let you go near the stove again?”

Sam’s frown at that was enough of an answer, but Tara still chimed in, “I’m making God’s pancakes, or well, Chuck’s pancakes. He gave me the recipe while he was staying in the bunker with us and I thought now would be the perfect day to try it! Sit down! Oh, morning by the way.”

Dean let out a short laugh, “Morning to you too.”

“Good morning.”, Cas said.

Sam heaved an overdramatic sigh and then greeted them too, “Morning.”

When they went to the table to take their seats, Tara eyed them curiously. Especially Cas.

She tried, and failed miserably, to suppress a grin when she remarked almost casually, “You’re walking funny.”

Dean suppressed a groan. Of course she of all people would be the first person to notice something like that.

Her grin turned into a smirk when she added, “I suppose you enjoyed your birthday presents? Especially Dean’s…?”

Cas’ cheeks flushed a little, but he was unable to hold back the lopsided smile that crept onto his face when he replied, “Yes, I enjoyed them very much.”

For a short moment, there was a look of horror on Sam’s face, but it was gone as soon as the conversation took a different turn again. It was a rather lazy day. They searched the news for possible cases, Tara coming and going whenever she was needed in Heaven or elsewhere, once stopping by in Charlie’s Heaven to tell her about the newest developments regarding their ship. Even Crowley dropped by for a few minutes or so.

They didn’t find any cases that day. At least none that weren’t already taken care of by other hunters, so they ended up doing some organizing in the bunker and watching a few movies.

Dean decided to take care of dinner and Tara showed up to chat with them while they ate. After Sam had left the table to do the dishes, Tara walked past Cas, having her hand ‘accidentally’ brush against his skin somewhere and he froze for a second. Dean switched almost instantly into worried-boyfriend mode, asking, “Cas? What is it?”

Cas just blinked at him for a moment, then only said, “I’m not sore anymore.”

Dean took a few seconds to ponder that piece of information and when he understood, he slowly started, “So, Tara…?”

Cas nodded a little, “I believe so.”

There was a moment of silence where they just stared at one another, until they realized what exactly that entailed.

Dean glanced at the clock, then his eyes were back on Cas, “Bedroom?”

Cas gave a firm nod, “Bedroom.”

 

And somewhere amidst it all, Tara was snickering to herself, careful to muffle the sound with her wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was my first time ever writing smut, so this is probably shit, but **_please_** tell me what I could do better next time!
> 
> And yes, there will be another sequel, but that'll have a lot more plot again and I'm still trying to figure out how to start that thing, so have patience with me.  
> Stay tuned!


End file.
